paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tbrays30/A Semi-Retirement
Over a year ago; I was shown this Wikia by Chaseisonthecase, I began to enjoy everything about this wikia, from it's Chat, Stories, characters and of course users, I made it my mission to help this community expand, everything from CSS./Media, polls, and of course blocking/banning trolls, but recently this has become harder and harder, over time I have been "Reported" many times for blocks to Protect The Wikia people feel we block people for our own self gain but that's not true at all, it has gotten so bad that I fear blocking users, I fear deleting spam pages/comments, I even fear stopping spammers on chat, and I'm sure other Administrators feel this way, so if I cannot do my job without fearing backlash what can we do?? People are claiming the Admins are "Bullying" how are we bullying?? If a user doesn't fallow our Guidelines we have to block. So after all the hate I have been given and between personal pain I regret to announce I am retiring from this Wikia, I will still check and delete comments/stories, (When I'm not scared) and block users (If anyone really wants me to), I will be littlly active though, Tundrathesnowpup has basicly the same reason for her semi-leaving, this wikia scares me....I feel I'm going to lose my account and I really love it....All we are doing is keeping this site safe, but it has gotten to the point where that is impossible, this wikia has helped me in so many ways, it has changed my life, but I must go now though.... *Chaseisonthecase: How couldn't I? He showed me this Wikia, he showed me how to edit, I look to him as a brother in a way, and I really thank you Alex. *Tundrathesnowpup: We stood together and never backed down, we kept on fighting to keep this wikia great, I love her characters, all of them and stories of course~ She made my favorite story on this Wikia! She is an amazing Administrator and friend. *WittleFuzzyPuppehs: How couldn't I put her?? My girlfriend after all! She has done so much for me I cannot even put it into words, I love her, more then anything in this world. *Puppylove5: The boy owns my main OC Med's crush/wife Angel, she has been a big help to me and a great Chat Moderator. *PitbullLover: Mah "Sister" has to be mentioned, although she is a newer friend I must! I've had a lot of fun talking to her. *RockytheEco-pup: Although we have had indifferences and some disagreements, we're still good friends, I trust him highly and thank god for all this help and support. *Ladsone: A person I need to mention more, I talk to him every day almost about normal life, I really like talking to him about sports, politics, and life in general. *PaxSci: Although he disabled his account I call him one of my best friends and I still message him when I can. I never forget him. Soo...This conclude my blog, I'll miss you all, for all I didn't mention I really like you to, I'll never forget any of you, I will miss this Wikia so much and I hate leaving but I'm being forced out...You are all amazing users and friends. Note: I will not be giving away my OCs until I have 100% left the PAW Patrol Fanon Wikia community, that could be as far away as Christmas. Do you like me as an Administrator? Yes No Category:Blog posts